Waiting To Inhale
by Dark Past Kisses
Summary: Au. What do you get when you add a destroyed house, a pissed off judge, and two kids who just don't care? Not a retirement home that's for sure.
1. The Punishment

Inuyasha stared at the letter. He's read and reread it over and over again. It seemed almost ethereal to him. He placed it back on the table. This meant he'd have to follow his bastard of a brother, but it was worth it.

He picked up his keys and his jacket; the dark bold print returned his stare from the crisp, white paper.

'Congratulations…' 

_**0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0**_

Waiting To Inhale 

_By DPK_

_Chapter One – The Punishment_

_Read Responsibly._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

The blasting music was giving him a headache, but he was thoroughly enjoying the dancing teenager in front of him. When he came to these kinds of places he didn't know whether the music or the alcohol affected him more.

Inuyasha pushed the girl off of him onto the floor and pushed through the throng of people to get to the stairs. He and Sesshoumaru had come out looking for a good time to celebrate. Oblivion, was nothing but a gathering place for hormone-driven teens. The inside was nearly lightless, the pitch-black walls gave the room the effect of standing inside a pit. It was sweat drenched and crazed, just like him. He took a seat next to Sesshoumaru and his newly acquired toy for the night. They were seated on the second floor, a Plexiglas floor the only thing separating them, and the dry-humping teens below.

"Leave us." Sesshoumaru smooth baritone sailed into his eardrums. The girl looked offended, but knew better than to argue with the look Sesshoumaru's face. She flew down the stairs and blended back into the dark, shadowy figures downstairs.

"Man, I can't believe I got accepted."

"So you've finally managed to accomplish something in your failure of a life."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yo, fuck off Shou, this is my night."

And to him it was. It was on this night that his future was shown to him. All the cards dealt by the fates were falling into place. It was the beginning of something new.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

"Bastard, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Are you deaf as well as daft? What did I just say? It won't fucking start!"

Inuyasha pulled away from the girls to move towards his brother's car.

"Give me the flashlight."

"Get it yourself."

"Look this is your fucking car now-" Sesshoumaru threw the flashlight at Inuyasha's chest, nearly caving in his ribs.

"Dammit-"

Inuyasha popped the hood of the car to inspect the problem. The shiny interior gleamed back at him as he shined the light over it. Sesshoumaru came to stand next to him, examining both Inuyasha and the car.

"There's nothing wrong with it."

"Inuyasha is that head of yours as empty as I thought it was? Of course there's something wrong, or it would be starting right now."

Inuyasha pointedly flashed the light in his brothers' sensitive eyes.

"Look, its just what I said, there's nothing wrong with the car. Your-"

Sesshoumaru moved before Inuyasha could even discern him. He grabbed the flash light out of his hand and whacked him over the head with it.

"What the fucking-"

"Do something like that again and I will-"

Inuyasha stood up, grabbing his head. "You will put your hand through my fucking chest. Sometimes you sound like a broken record."

Inuyasha walked back to his own car. He didn't care whether his brother slept right here or not. "Either get in now or get left."

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"Sess, if you don't fucking hurry up I'll leave your ass!"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. Inuyasha wouldn't leave for the fear of getting his ass seriously kicked. The street behind them was barren. But that was to be expected, it was 2 am. Sesshoumaru stood in the alleyway of the abandoned building trying to relieve himself while Inuyasha waited in the car. The next sky was pitch black, but Sesshoumaru didn't need light as he walked back towards the car intending on killing his half sibling who just happened to be steadily leaning on the cars horn. Sesshoumaru ripped open the door and tried to wrap his hand around Inuyasha's neck.

"Eww don't touch me with that hand. I don't want to know why you taking so long over there."

He revved the engine of his newest plaything, his cherry red Ferrari GTB Fiorano. The car was a gift from their ever-distant father to Inuyasha for completing high school. But it didn't matter who it was from, as long as he had it. All was right in the world, except for the problem sitting next to him. The same problem that had plagued him his entire life. One that he could never shake himself of.

His evil, cold-hearted, half-brother.

"I should have just left you behind like I wanted to."

Inuyasha reached over to turn on the radio loud enough to wake the dead.

Or, anyone in a five-mile radius.

The sounds of the sirens blended into his music so well, he could have sworn that it was the artists' intention. There were two options Inuyasha ran through in his head, the first one would involve pulling over giving them his license and go about his merry little way; or he could outrun them like he was planning on doing. Throwing a grin over his shoulder, he looked at Sesshoumaru.

Wearing nearly identical expressions on their faces, Inuyasha pushed the pedal as far as it would go. Racing down the empty streets, the sounds of the police sirens died and merely faded into the background. Not bothering to slow down the car although they were out of the clear, Inuyasha cracked a smile. Inuyasha looked at the speed odometer and clocked himself close to 290 miles an hour. If had been human tonight he probably wouldn't be able to see to control the car.

Sesshoumaru was plastered in his seat, but not from fear. Far from it actually. Both brothers' were just enjoying the sight of the world whipping around them. It was the same feeling they got when they ran across the skies. Their clothes whipping around, their hair rushing around thrashing them and each other in the faces. But even in their euphoria they could hear the sirens approaching once again.

"What in the seven hells?" Inuyasha's mouth gaped open as he caught sight of the police cars catching up to them in his rear view mirror. There were no cautionary words as Inuyasha shifted gears and took a sharp corner. The police followed down the small alleyway Inuyasha tried to lose them in. Inuyasha spun the wheel rapidly and the car drifted before shooting down the street. For the moment they were lost.

The car skidded to a stop.

"Hey bast-"

"What the-"

Their words were cut off when gunshots rang in the air.

"Fuck it all to god damn hell!"

The car lurched into drive once again to avoid the sirens that were coming in on both sides. Inuyasha swung down another street to get away from the pursuing cars, but instead the sight of a residential neighborhood greeted him.

"Half-breed what the-"

"Not right now, bastard, I'm driving."

"Well you're doing a shitty job of it."

Looking over his shoulder to make sure they had completely gotten away, he didn't see the pole until it was almost too late. Sesshoumaru grabbed the wheel, intent on not dying while his brother was previously engaged in being stupid, turned to avoid the pole that was hurtling towards them and then promptly collided with someone's house.

The poor balding man, in about his late 80's, was shocked when he went downstairs to get a glass of water to find that a nice red car had become part of his decorum, and used his house as a parking spot. But what shocked him more were the vicious growling sounds coming from within.

"Umm excuse me, could you please remove your car from my living room? It's blocking the way to my kitchen"

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stepped into his office. The mahogany desk made them cringe on the inside. The desk was a sign of evil to them; for the owner of it was the devil himself.

"The Taisho brothers. What an unpleasant surprise. Though a surprise it's not. Let's just call it unpleasant. What brings you to my courtroom this time?" Inuyasha growled and Sesshoumaru glared at the fat, bald judge in front of them. They all had a history with each other. This was one of many visits Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had made to him, and definitely not the first together. Seeing the man always left a bad taste in both boys' mouths, he was always after a way to put a stop to their gallivanting.

"I assume it's some more trumped up charges my officers made up again." Judge Chikatsu looked over the papers brought to his desk. His eyes widened as he read over the extensive damage the boys caused.

"Well this is an absolutely new one. You crashed your car into someone's house? Well at least this time we have proof. Now how might I ask did you get your _car_ get into someone's living room?"

Judge Chikatsu looked over the boys seated in front of him. Inuyasha looked bored with the situation and insisted on playing with his ears, and Sesshoumaru looked…indifferent. Which was nothing unusual, except for the low growl that he had been sure was coming from the younger Taisho boy, was coming from the eldest.

Chikatsu continued to read. "Driving under the influence. Under the influence? Remind me how old the two of you are again?" He waved his chubby finger at Sesshoumaru then Inuyasha. "Nineteen and seventeen. That's not right. The legal age I was sure was 20. But then I could be wrong. You two seem to think the law changes for you. Oh and look here's the best part. You were speeding-" He glanced up at the two over the folder. "Which one was driving? Oh nevermind I have that right here. The younger Taisho was driving under the influence but it seems the older Taisho was drunk as well." His fat finger was aimed and shaking at Inuyasha. "And you, turned the streets where people live into your own personal raceway!" The hefty judge was standing on his feet, bellowing at the brothers that could almost pass for twins.

"Look dickshit, what the hell you gonna do to us? I ain't got all day!" Chikatsu turned red in the face. No one could excite his anger than these two. With Sesshoumaru and his nonchalant behavior to Inuyasha's lack of behavior. Chikatsu was ready to take his head off when the door to his chambers suddenly flew open.

"Inuyasha keep you're mouth shut. Don't say another word!" Their lawyer had finally made an appearance. And behind him the little old man whose house had been destroyed. Teetering into the courtroom, his eyes widened when he saw Inuyasha.

"Oh you're the young man who visited my house last night. Might I ask what you're doing here?" Inuyasha nearly took the man's head off for patronizing him, but one look in the old man's eyes he realized he really didn't remember. Laughing it off he said, " Don't worry about old man."

The old man gave a nearly toothless grin and turned towards Judge Chikatsu arguing with the Taisho lawyer.

"Look Chikatsu, this man has decided to drop all charges on the boys. Why don't you just let them go?"

Chikatsu blew up at the suggestion. "Let them go? Let them GO? Are you dense as well as stupid? They're facing more than the charges from this man. They're facing charges brought against them by the city! How do you suppose I drop the charges against them for that! Reckless endangerment doesn't even begin to cover these boys actions!"

Nevermind the fact that he wasn't going to give in to this foolish man, but he would like to hear any of them threat him. He'd lock them up so fast their heads would spin.

"Okay so don't completely drop the charges, go easy on them."

Chikatsu had never been so disrespected as a judge in all his life. How dare another upholder of the law tell him to go easy on them! Chikatsu had waited a long time for those two bumbling idiots to mess up. Now he finally had the chance to get back at them, he wasn't going to let it go to waste. No, not again. That was until he brought out papers.

"These are papers already to go for those two. It says they will be serving community service for a certain amount of hours." Inuyasha jumped up at the sentence.

"Hell no I ain't doing no damn community service! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Sorry orders from Inuno himself. You don't want to go against that do you?"

Chikatsu gulped at that. Those two misfits and their lawyer he could handle, but Inuno he couldn't. He sighed.

"How many hours? How many hours do they have to serve?"

"That's for you to fill out."

Chikatsu eyes widened. Was he serious he could deem how many hours they served? If he had his way those would be doing service for a year. And Inuyasha seemed to think the same thing, cause he immediately voiced his grievance.

"Hell no! We'll be doing that shit for forever!"

At this Sesshoumaru stood as well.

"You will not have this Sesshoumaru at the mercy of that _man_!"

"Your father put a limit on how may hours you could do."

Three voices rang through the room at the same time with the same question.

"How many hours is it?"

"376."

At that four things happened simultaneously. Inuyasha dead set against doing service at all threw his chair against the wall near Sesshoumaru, who ducked from the approaching chair, picked Inuyasha up by his throat and slammed him on the desk of Chikatsu breaking it in half wanting to kill the half-breed for getting him into this mess, Chikatsu overjoyed nearly fell out his chair, and their lawyer being the bearer of bad news left immediately.

Chikatsu picked himself up from the ensuing chaos of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's fight. He grabbed the community service papers and filled out the necessary items. Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha in the meantime and delivered a hard punch straight to the hanyou's jaw, sending him across the room. Chikatsu cleared his throat hoping to get the attention of the two demons playing pit-i-pat with each other's faces. Sesshoumaru heard the fat ones cough and stopped himself from putting his claws through the hanyou's neck.

"Now as to a place for you to serve your time-"

The old man who had followed the lawyer inside the room mystically reappeared. Looking between the two demons and the judge with wide eyes he simply let out a squeaked, "Um your honor, where will I stay? My home is gone, demolished really and I don't have any more family."

Chikatsu's mind was working a mile a minute. He was going to kill two birds with one stone.

"There is a retirement home not too far here. Hawks Mark. I'm sure the Taisho's won't mind footing the bill seeing as to how they destroyed your house. Boys, I have an idea."

Inuyasha didn't like that look in his eye. Although he couldn't see his face because Sesshoumaru still had his claws in his neck. "Dammit Sess, let me go!"

Sesshoumaru promptly dropped Inuyasha on his ass. The younger Taisho growled.

"Oi, dickshit what do you got?"

Chikatsu fluffed up. "Don't call me that! Besides something tells me I found a perfect place for you to work your hours. Taisho met the first resident you'll be catering to. You're both be working at the Hawks Mark retirement home starting Monday. You're going to learn respect for you elders boy."

That last sentence was all Sesshoumaru needed to hear before he decided his brother would need another hole in his body.

**_0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0_**

**_Please Read And Review_**

**_DPK_**

****


	2. Hell's Kitchen

Kagome sighed into her phone. It wasn't that she didn't love him; it was just that something had changed. She just wasn't sure whether the change was in her self, or in the relationship. But she was sure that it had changed.

_**0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0**_

_Waiting To Inhale_

_By: DPK_

_Chapter Two – Hell's Kitchen_

_Read Responsibly._

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hojou had started monologuing again. Gone was the boy who used to make her laugh with silly jokes and facts. But somewhere in the back of her mind Kagome realized that he really hadn't stopped. He still tried to make her laugh, still told his crazy jokes and stories, still was wonderful as a boyfriend. She just didn't know what it was that made him unappealing as her boyfriend any longer. There wasn't any other guy who held her attention, or anything of that matter, and she wasn't like her friends. She wasn't the type of person to get bored within a relationship, but she in fact was bored with Hojou.

Kagome interrupted Hojou's one-sided conversation. "Hojou I-"

"I-I gotta go. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

She couldn't bring herself to say it. What was wrong with her? Was she willing to throw away her perfectly good relationship?

No, she couldn't do that. He was a perfectly good boyfriend and she didn't want to lose him on her one moment of stupidity.

But that was just the thing; she had been feeling this way for too long now. Way too long.

"Alright Kagome, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodbye."

"Bye."

She quickly hung up the phone and rolled over on her stomach in her bed. She felt torn. Torn between her love for Hojou that was fading fast and between the new feelings that her heart was producing. She felt like there was something better out there for her. She got up and went to shut her open window. She stared at the full moon that twinkled back at her. One of her favorite songs whispered in the back of her head.

"There really is never a right time to say goodbye."

_0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0_

Hojou hung up the phone with Kagome. He stared at it for the longest time. Something was wrong with him. How could he think about _her_ the whole time he was talking to the love of his life? She had snuck under his skin and was starting to ruin his life.

His sighed and gave up fighting the inevitable. Picking up the receiver, he dialed her number and waited for her to pick up her phone.

"Can I meet you tonight?"

"And here I thought you'd never call."

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"Mama I'm leaving!"

"Alright Kagome, have a good day at work!"

Kagome rushed out of the house. She was already ten minutes late, and she stayed fifteen away from Hawks Mark. Suddenly her cell phone rang.

"Hey Sango."

"Kagome you should see the new guys who are working with us!"

"Rin?" Kagome looked quizzical. What was Rin doing calling on Sango's phone?

About to ask the question that ran through her head Rin beat her to it.

"My phone is in the kitchen and I just had to call you." She could hear Sango muttering something in the background.

"Quiet Sango, don't be mad because to you know one looks as good as Miroku." That earned more heated mutters, some of which she could make out. They sounded distinctly like 'who likes Miroku' and 'stupid letch' and other things of the sort.

"Rin, Rin what's going on?"

"Bring your butt down here and find out!" The resounding click told her Rin had hung up.

Pushing the pedal a little closer to the floor, she decided that she did indeed want to find out.

_0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0_

"Today you two Taisho fellows will be starting off easy. You'll work in the kitchens for now. We are understaffed otherwise I wouldn't even consider it. Be happy that Chikatsu owed me a favor. This job is so simple I'm sure you nitwits could accomplish it without _too _much difficulty." Feeling that they needed a demonstration, Kuroama walked up to the table. "All you have to do is take the order, take it to he work station," Kuroama pointed to his left, "Make tickets than take it to the kitchen. Then you'll go on to the next table that has been seated. Please try not to mess it up. We do strive for excellence and the very best. It is our motto after all."

Inuyasha looked over the oddly shaped man.

"If that was the case, what happened to you?"

Kuroama turned around quickly and Inuyasha tried to cover his laugh with a cough. The man he had to call boss was extremely short balding man, with a large thick mustache and even larger and thicker glasses. Inuyasha glanced at Sesshoumaru hoping that the callous demon would crack at smile at the appearance of the odd man, but no avail. Sesshoumaru would always be Sesshoumaru.

Feeling rather uninterested as well, Inuyasha zoned out as 'dumpy' droned on about protocol. He scanned the room looking for something to occupy his time while the God forsaken lecture went in one ear and out the other. The room was pretty simple looking, everything was white. In the narrow entrance hall, the hostess stand presided. After passing up the podium was two small hidden passageways on each side of the hallway called the _'Wait Station'. _After that was the dining area and to the very back was the kitchen. Inuyasha had never seen something so bland and dry in his life. But he guessed too much color would liven the place causing unwanted and unnecessary heart attacks. A giggle interrupted his thoughts of several different ways to torture dumpy. His ears flicked in the direction of the kitchen.

More giggles and gasps assaulted his eardrum. Then came the coos and 'oh my gosh' and he just knew someone was going to throw a half-breed comment but 'dumpy' interjected.

"Ladies, could you please come out here a second? Id like to introduce you to the first and hopefully last botches to our crew."

Inuyasha clenched his fist. What was with this guy? But a growl died in his throat when

'the ladies' came into view. Even Sesshoumaru seemed to be interested. Three girls no older than Inuyasha himself, came from the kitchen. "Gentlemen this is Sango, Kagome, and Rin."

Sango, the tallest of the three, glared hard at the two brothers. She had heard all about them and just knew they were trouble. She just wished she could pass that on to Kagome and Rin.

They had been looking at the boys from behind the double doors of the kitchen. Nearly stacked on top of each other they peeked to see the latest additions the HM's team.

"They looked positively bored." Kagome stared at Rin.

"Hadn't you been when you heard him talk?"

Rin giggled. They all started working here around the same time. Kuroama almost made her want to bang her head on the table to stop him from talking. Kagome gasped when the younger demon's ear flicked in their direction.

"Do you think he can hear us?" Sango rolled her eyes.

"Kagome even without demon hearing, he'd be able to hear you two dummies."

But when Kuroama called to them, they nearly collapsed on top of each other.

Kagome felt like drooling as they came to stand in front of the silver haired men. The youngest one had two doggie ears on his head that made her giggle and a physique that made her swoon. He wore a crisp white button down left open to expose the black muscle shirt underneath. But just as she looked him over, he did the same to her.

Kagome brought herself out of her stupor when her name was repeatedly called.

"Yes, Kuroama?"

Kuroama was annoyed. He saw the look of admiration that flashed across Kagome's face and sure as hell didn't appreciate the one Inuyasha reciprocated. That girl was too good for slime like him. He just hoped she didn't fall into his trap.

"Show them how everything works. I'll be in my office if you need me."

Walking away he tossed over his shoulder. "You will work here for 6 hours every day for the next two months to complete your hours."

Inuyasha was relieved and pissed at the same time. Relieved because dumpy was gone and pissed because he would be spending the next two months in this hellhole. He couldn't even blame the imp for his problems though he sure could try. The blame fell first his father then that ass of a judge. But, looking at Kagome, things just got better.

"Come on guys we have a few minutes before the place opens up. I'll show you around.

_0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0_

"And this is where the residents sort of, hang out."

Kagome had spent the last half hour trying to explain the layout of the building they worked in. The home had four conjoined one-story buildings; the one they worked in, the two for the residents, and one more for the offices. They worked in the west wing that held the cafeteria, the common room, and library.

"We should really get to work. I'm sure the breakfast crowd should already be there and I know the girls really need help."

Inuyasha hadn't really paid attention to the words Kagome spoke, he was too busy noticing the fact that her hips swayed side to side when she walked. Sesshoumaru had left and went back to the kitchen some time ago, bored with the whole place and the situation. That left the two of them to tour the building with Kagome leading talking about the rooms and their uses and Inuyasha to well, not listen.

"Sure whatever. Look what the hell is there to do in this hell hole?"

Kagome raised her eyebrow at him. "Besides 'working' you mean?"

Inuyasha huffed. Sometimes humans could be so stupid. "Yes besides working. What did you really expect me to work in this place?"

"Well, yeah since it's your job."

Inuyasha looked pointedly at her. "Look I was forced here against my will. So was my bastard of a brother. I didn't volunteer for this shit."

Kagome turned to look at him, with her hands on her hips. "These people who live here are great. You should be happy to work for them." She turned on her heels and kept walking back to the kitchen. "Maybe you could give it a chance. If you start work with that attitude you'd never be able to enjoy everything this place has to offer."

Inuyasha stared at the spot she once occupied. Happy to work here? Was everyone who worked here crazy?

"I'll never be happy to work here." Inuyasha turned the corner Kagome had turned long ago. "This place is keeping me from where I should be."

_0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0_

Sesshoumaru had located the kitchen after he'd left the wench with Inuyasha. He had better things to do then find out more than he needed to know about this place. He planned on disappearing as soon as he got the chance.

Intent on leaving, he didn't see the small man from earlier bump into him. "I see Kagome must have given you the tour, no?" Sesshoumaru ignored him. Why talk to something so worthless anyway? "You know Sesshoumaru, you'd be wise to listen to me and do your work. You think you got it bad working here, there are always things much, much worse." That caught his attention.

"Do you think this Sesshoumaru is afraid of anything?"

Kuroama shook his head. "It doesn't have to do with being afraid. Although being in _jail_ is scary." Sesshoumaru had to physically restrain himself from attacking the dwarf of a man. "This Sessho-"

"Mr. Kuroama! Oh and-and you." Rin looked at Sesshoumaru under her lashes. He made her want to do things she couldn't really think about. She grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm and lead him away from the overly daunting Kuroama. "I was just looking for him. We need him back in the kitchen. Excuse us."

When she was far enough from their boss, she looked up to see Sesshoumaru looking at the place where they were joined. She quickly pulled away. "Sorry about that." She made a gesture towards the place where she just had her hand. "I just thought you needed saving. Uh, see ya?"

She took off running, and Sesshoumaru was forced to look after her. His forearm tingled with sensation even though she had taken her hand from it. He shook his head to clear it. He had more important things to deal with than the stupid wench.

_0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0_

Rin slowed down after she felt she was far enough from the Golden-eyed God. He had looked at her like she'd grown another head. She didn't mean to overstep her boundaries, but she jumped at the chance to get near him. He made feel strange. A feeling she never felt with any of the guys she dated. But right now she didn't have time to think about the Golden-eyed God. She had work to do.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"Welcome. Here's the menus for today." Kagome placed the menus in front of the patrons. "I'll be right back to get your order. She walked up to Inuyasha and gave him clipboard. "Do it just like that. Circle whatever they order on the piece of paper, then punch it in the computer by the wait station and take the ticket to the kitchen. That's basically it." She nodded to Rin who was carrying a tray of food to a table next to the one she was standing next to. "Rin there will carry the food to the table."

"Now I've got to get back to table five. Why don't you take table six?" Kagome walked back to the table and Inuyasha scoffed. "Keh. I don't feel like it." He said even though he was walking towards the table she indicated.

"Here. Hurry up and order." Inuyasha nearly threw the menus at the members of the table. Seated at the table were an old man and woman, presumably married. They gasped at Inuyashas' rudeness.

"Well I never-" the old woman began. Inuyasha cut in.

"If you don't hurry up and order I'll show-"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran up to them. "Sorry Kojima-sama. He just started here." She gave a fake laugh and pulled Inuyasha away. "Inuyasha you can't talk to the people like that!"

"Why not?" Kagome shot him a look. "Because you-you just can't!"

"They're about to die anyway, why be so nice?" Kagome gave an exasperated huff. "Inuyasha you just please don't act that way. Please?" Inuyasha didn't look at her while he walked away.

"What do you want?"

"Well we want the eggs, bacon, pancakes, and toast. But put them all on separate plates. I don't like my food touching each other. And don't put the butter on the pancakes bring that on a separate dish as well. And have the toast lightly toasted on each side, but not to dark or I can't eat it. And can you-"

Inuyasha growled. "Look your gonna eat the fu-"

Kagome interjected once again. "We'll have it out here in a jiff."

"Kagome are they always like that? I'd like to shove that food somewhere-"

"Inuyasha, the Kojimas' are always like that. They're very picky about their food. So what it's not like you have to prepare it."

Kagome took Inuyasha with her to the wait station with her. She punched in their order and sent a note to the kitchen about the Kojimas'. "And you don't even have to bring it to them."

She pushed Inuyasha around the Kojimas' table to one where she was familiar with the patrons.

"Hi guys. Hi gramps." Kagome looked at the elderly man with tears in her eyes. "Oh hello young lady. Are you here to take our order?" Kagome sighed. In the morning, her grandfather never seemed to remember her or anyone else. Even himself for that matter. But as the day progressed he would remember a few things and then he'd go to sleep and they'd start all over again.

"No I'm not but this young man is." She pushed Inuyasha towards them and whispered a quick 'be nice' to him before leaving for another table. Seated at the table were three elderly men and one woman. "Here." He gave them all menus. "What the hell do you want?"

The man sitting across from Kagome's grandfather ordered first. When Inuyasha had gotten everyone's order he doubled checked.

"So-" He pointed to the first man. "You ordered an omelette and-"

"Wha? I did?"

Inuyasha groaned. What was with him getting the loony tables?

"Yeah you did. So do you-"

"I don't remember ordering that. Are you sure?"

Inuyasha held his temples. It wasn't even close to noon yet. The two others sitting at the table argued with the man.

"Toutousai you never remember anything."

"Wha? Who are you again?"

The second man slapped Toutousai in the back of his head. "Ow…Myoga what did you do that for?"

"Oh now remember me." Inuyasha walked away mid-conversation. He punched in the order and sat down. He couldn't take to much more of this. He wondered where his ass of a brother was.

"Speaking of Sesshoumaru, I haven't seen him all morning." Inuyasha tried to recall seeing Sesshoumaru since he left him and Kagome alone.

"If that bastard left me…"

_0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0_

Sesshoumaru sat in the kitchen watching Rin and Sango work. He hadn't done anything himself, he was far above making food and he damn sure wasn't going to take the stupid humans orders. No he left that job to his idiotic brother. He was happy to sit here watching Rin.

"You know, you could help out here."

The tall one, Sango, addressed him.

"This Sesshoumaru will do no such thing."

Rin raised a brow at him. "Do you just refer to your self in the third person?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer.

"Yes Rin, this Sango does believe that that Sesshoumaru did."

Rin cracked up. "Do you mock me human?"

Rin answered before she could.

"Well what do you expect when you talk in the third person. I mean, who does that?"

Sesshoumaru's stoic face held no amusement. "It would be wise not to mock me human."

Rin huffed. "We do have names you know." She walked over to him and poked him in the chest. "You can't just go around saying, 'you human' this and 'you human' that. You wouldn't have me call you 'hey demon' would you?"

Sesshoumaru felt the same electric pulse from her when she poked him. He grabbed her hand and she gasped. "Do not poke me," he leveled his face with hers, "human."

Sango coughed to get their attention. Rin looked up and Sesshoumaru kept his attention on Rin. "Um, we still got work to do Rin. You should flirt with him some other time." Rin's face flushed. "Speaking of flirting," Rin looked at Sango, "Isn't Miroku coming today?"

_0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0_

At nearly eleven, Inuyasha had been working for three hours. This day in hell was almost half over. The cafeteria stopped serving for an hour to prepare for the lunch break. Inuyasha followed Kagome into the kitchen. He saw Sesshoumaru sitting down ignoring both of the girls in front of him.

"Hey bastard, why aren't you fucking doing anything?"

"Does it look like this Sesshoumaru would work in a place like this?"

Rin turned to Inuyasha. "Does he always say this Sesshoumaru when he talks about him self?"

Inuyasha laughed. "I told you not to mock me human."

"Ah, quit your blubbering."

Inuyasha looked towards Sesshoumaru. He was never the one to let anyone get away with back talking him, joke or no joke. But Sesshoumaru just sat there, acting as if he didn't care.

Strange.

The little imp man walked into the room eyeing the Taisho brothers. "How is work holding up?"

Kagome answered first. "It's fine. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are doing great for their first day."

Kuroama pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Are you sure about that Kagome? I've gotten twelve complaints about Inuyasha alone, although I haven't seem to have gotten any about Sesshoumaru. Take our little heart to heart serious I see."

Sesshoumaru was ready to kill the man, when Inuyasha voiced sailed in. "The only reason is because the bastards been sitting on his ass all day."

Kagome eyed Inuyasha. "Sesshoumaru has been helping in the kitchen, right guys?"

"No, no Kagome Inuyasha's right for once in his life. Sesshoumaru probably hasn't done anything all day. Can I see you two in my office?"

Kuroama teetered away.

"You know Sesshoumaru's gonna kill you right?"

_**0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0**_

_**I know terrible place for ending, but I'm tired and all that jazz. **_

_**Please read and review!**_

_**-DPK**_

_:Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Inuyasha and Co._

_:Disclaimer:_


End file.
